Harry Potter: Book 1
by NerdKenz01
Summary: Retelling of Harry Potter: Book 1... but with a female Draco! Fem!Draco x Harry


**This is the retelling of Harry Potter story, but Draco is going to be Draycana (Fem!Draco). So this is a Draco x Harry story, but Draco will act not as spoiled. She'll act nice at first then something makes her change into someone mean. So here ya go. A prequel to 'Say Yes to the Dress: Harry Potter Style!'.**

* * *

Harry walks into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in order to get some Hogwarts robes. When he walked in, he saw a girl with light blonde hair waiting for her robes. He stood next to her and waited to be fitted. She shot a glance at hims do he noticed.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what house you'll be sorted in?" She asked. "I might be put into Slytherin. My family had always been put into Slytherin."

"I dunno." Harry said, then he noticed something. "What's your name?" She looked at him.

"You know, it is rude to ask for someone's name without saying yours first. Where you raised in a barn?" She said annoyed.

"No, I was raised in a cupboard under the stairs." She looked at him with a shock expression. "But anyway... I'm Harry Potter...Ow!" He looked down.

"Sorry!" Madam Malkin apologized. He turned his head to the girl who was still looking at him. He sighed.

"Yeah... That's me. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." She giggled and shook her head.

"I could really care less about that, stupid." He looked at her in shock. "Just because you are the bloody "Boy-Who-Lived" doesn't mean you should get some royal treatment." Harry stared... Then he laughed.

"Did I say something funny Mr. Potter?" He shook his head.

"No, just not many people say that." She smiled and nodded. "I told you my name, so you tell me yours."

"Draycana Malfoy, but you may call me Draco." He nodded.

"Nice name. I think it's suits you." She looked at him.

"Thank you Mr. Potter."

"If I can call you Draco, then you can call me Harry." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Well Harry, my daddy is calling me. Save me a seat on the Hogwarts express, alright?" He smiled and watched her leave.

* * *

Harry sat down in the Hogwarts Express waiting for Draycana. He heard a voice, but it wasn't the person he was expecting. "All the others are full, may I sit here?" He nodded and the boy sat across from him.

"I'm Ron Weasley. Who are you?"

"Harry. Harry Potter." The look on the boy's face was priceless.

"H-Harry Potter?" He nodded. Ron's eyes shot straight up to Harry's forehead and Harry showed him the scar. Then he heard a new voice, the one he was waiting for.

"Hey Harry!" He looked at the doorway and say Draco.

"Hi Draco!" She smiled at him and say down across from him. Ron looked at her and glared slightly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"It's rude to ask your name without introducing yourself." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm Ron Weasley." She nodded.

"I'm Draycana Malfoy." He snorted and she glared. "Think my name is funny do you?" Harry sighed and elbowed Ron.

"It's not polite to laugh at a girls name. Say your sorry." Ron rolled his eyes again and mumbled a sorry. She nodded.

"Would you like something from the cart dears?" Harry looked at Ron and he shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm good." He showed them a bag. Draycana was about to answer when Harry brought out his money.

"We'll take the lot." Draycana looked at his like he was crazy and he smiled at her.

...

Draycana was watching both boys stuff their face with candy with a disgusted face. "How can you guys eat all that junk?" They looked at her.

"Because it's good!" Ron said and gave Harry a chocolate frog. Draycana watched as he opened it, but it jumped and went flying out the window.

"Have about one good jump in them, but people mostly get them for the cards." Draycana explained. Harry nodded and handed one to her. She thanked him and opened it. It tried to get away, but she was able to stop it but cupping her hands. She looked at Harry and asked what card he got.

"Albus Dumbledore." She nodded. "Hey! Where did he go?"

"You can't expect him to sty, he has other places to be." She explained. He smiled and she sent a small smile back. She looked at Ron and saw that he had brought out a rat.

"Get that... nasty creature out of here! It could have infections!" She screeched. Ron shook his head.

"Scabbers is a sweet rat and I'll tell you, he has no... _infections_!" Ron said as he defended the rat. "And I just wanna show off a spell my brother taught me how to turn him yellow." Harry looked at him and waited for him to do the spell, but someone interrupted him.

"Have you guys seen a toad anywhere? A boy named Neville lost one." Draycana started freaking out again, but the girl didn't pay attention when she saw the wand in his hand. "Are you doing magic?" He nodded and she made him continue the spell, but it failed. By now, Draycana calmed down. The girl with the big hair decided to sit next to Draycana.

"I'm Hermione," said 'Hermione' and then she saw Harry and gasped. "You're Harry Potter!" Draycana rolled her eyes and Harry smiled at the blonde girl. Hermione looked at Draycana and then Ron.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said while eating. Both Draycana and Hermione gave disgusted faces.

"Pleasure..." Then she turned to Draycana. "And you?"

"Draycana Malfoy. Pure-blooded wizard." She said and shook her head at Ron.

"I'm a Muggle born!" Draycana made another disgusted face, and muttered something that no one seemed to hear.

"Stupid Mudblood..."

"So anyway... You two better get into your school robes." Hermione said, referring to Harry and Ron. Draycana snorted and was about to say something when they heard a voice yelling down the hall.

"Draycana! Draycana, where are you?" The blonde looked at the other three with a pleading look.

"Help me hide! My 'friends' were told my parents to watch me. I was able to hide from them so far. Please help me!" Hermione nodded and took off her robes and put them on Draycana and Harry and Ron did the same thing. By the time she was fully covered, two big looking boys came by.

"My names Crabbe and this is Goyle," one of the boys said. "Have you seen a girl...about to my chin...really pretty silver eyes...and blonde hair that looks so soft that you could run your fingers in..." He whispered dreamily. All three shook their heads and the two left while calling her name. After a while, Draycana removed the robes and made gagging sounds.

"Those two idiots have had a crush on me ever since we were little." She said and gave the robes back. They took the robes back and waited for the train to stop.

* * *

The first years walked in a line while they entered the Great Hall. Draycana trying to stay the farthest away from Crabbe and Goyle. Harry trying to stay near Draycana. Hermione was walking in front, excited. Ron just looked nervous and hungry. They stood still when Dumbledore started his speech, then they looked up when McGonagall started speaking.

"When I call your name, you shall find out what house you will be sorted in. Herminoe Granger!" Hermione looked scared now and walked up. She put the hat on her head and waited.

"GRIFFONDOR!"

"Draycana Malfoy!" Draycana smiled and walked up, it barely touched her head when it shouted out.

"SLYTHERIN!" Ron gasped and started whispering to Harry.

"Not one good wizard came out of Slytherin." Harry's eyes widen and watched as Ron walked up.

"GRIFFONDOR!" Then...

"Harry Potter!" Everyone got real quiet. Harry walked up the stairs and let the hat be put on his head.

"Hmm...Which should you be sorted in..." The hat mumbled.

"Not Slytherin..." Harry whispered.

"Not Slytherin, hmm? Well then... GRIFFONDOR!" Harry looked at Draycana and she glared at him. His eyes widen when he realized she heard him say not Slytherin. He sat down across from Ron and mouthed to Draycana.

' _I'm sorry...'_

She glared and mouthed something back. _'Nothing is wrong with Slytherin. Do not try to talk to me!'_ She turned to Professor McGonagall to finish listening to the sorting. Harry sighed and put his head in his hand.

 _"What have a done..."_ He thought.


End file.
